Internet Protocol (IP) routers in some IP communication networks transfer router advertisement messages with data to enable user communication devices to communicate over the IP communication networks. In response to the router advertisement messages, the user communication devices transfer acknowledgement messages to packet network nodes in the IP communication networks. Some of these user communication devices can also determine their geographic location through the reception of wireless signals from base stations and/or satellites.